Commission: Tea
by SoulHook
Summary: Fluttershy invites Rainbow Dash for a cup of tea... with a friend.


A puff of steam raised from the collection of test tubes, defiling the air like it had so many times before. A hot plate with a bubbling concoction, dozens of small cylinders with samples containing everything between common grass to extremely rare flowers. Two test tubes raised from their stands, hovering over several tables filled with herbs, plants and even a few pieces of dead animal skin. The first tube poured down its content into the other, causing a small spark right before a strong fizzle. The tube swirled, then moved forward to a bench where a little white bunny rested. A cold body, dead, abandoned from this world and never to be seen again as a living thing. Leather straps kept its small limbs in place. The fizzling tube moved up to its herbivore mouth, pushed open its mouth and poured the liquid down its throat.

Like Celestia herself had ascended from the realm of the spirits, heat bloomed out in the little bunny's body. Its small paws twitched, and in a flash... its eyes opened. The bunny coughed from the sudden awakening and looked around in horror. Everything seemed like it just had been asleep for a minute. But when the silhouette of a muzzle unveiled itself, a loud whimpering and several beads of sweat broke out from the white forehead. The muzzle came closer, revealing a set of wide-open eyes fitting the sinisterly mad grin coming from the hot steam in the air.

"That wasn't so bad now... little Angel, hm?" the male unicorn asked, chuckling while the suspended critter struggled for his life to break free...

**Tea**

A beautiful summer's afternoon. The good old usual with birds singing, white clouds moving, and the sun of Celestia radiating its warming glory. But there was no other place with such soothing harmony like a certain cottage out on the edge of the Everfree forest. The aura this day however, was a little disturbed thanks to the frown on a certain blue pegasus' muzzle.

"Tell me again why I'm following you home, Fluttershy?" the rainbow-maned pegasus known as Rainbow Dash asked, unable to understand herself for doing this.

Fluttershy smiled. "Because I... uh... I just want some company..."

"To drink tea? Don't you have Rarity or Twilight to ask instead?" Rainbow asked her, mildly annoyed since this wasn't really her regular thing to do. Flying around in high speed and working on techniques to use during her possible future carrier as a Wonderbolt couldn't be accomplished by sitting down with a boring cup of tea. However, it was her friend Fluttershy who asked. Suddenly the mentioned pony stopped dead in her tracks and turned to her friend up in the air.

"You... y-you don't want to? I would... you know... really like your company" she said nervously, hanging her head a little to create her classical pose of asking gently without words.

That pose was a killer for Rainbow Dash. The frown on her face disappeared, replaced with a much more friendly smirk on her lips. She rubbed the back of her head and looked in the corner of her eyes before landing gently on the ground.

"Well... okay. When you put it that way... he he" she chuckled embarrassingly. Even if this wasn't her favorite thing to do, she just couldn't say no to that face.

"Oh... th-thank you, Rainbow!" Fluttershy said and continued her walk towards her cottage. Rainbow sighed and took air again, floating softly right behind her friend for the rest of the walk, not mentioning a word. She just wanted to get this over with.

After a short while, they reached the cozy building surrounded by small critters and animals of all kinds. Fluttershy unfolded her wings over the little bridge leading to her cottage and flew up to the roof, much to Rainbow's expectation. She was told to go inside while she just checked so all the animals had their food and weren't hurt. Rainbow forgot to nod and just kept walking, slowly gaining her tired expression from earlier.

She simply opened the door and looked around. Yep, same old interior: the chimney, the sofa, the mats, the stairs and by the name of Celestia so many little homes for the critters to live in. She didn't pay too much attention to any of it. Just the good old home of Fluttershy, nothing to notice here. Even if it was all quiet. No small animals to annoy her, she already had Tank to do that.

Rainbow chuckled when she thought of that. No, she loved Tank for everything he had done for her. He was without doubt the most awesome pet she could...

"Why, hello there!".

A chill ran through Rainbow's spine and her wings unfolded when she at once recognized the deeper tone of a male's voice. She flinched and turned around, realizing that was anypony else than Fluttershy right behind her. A brown unicorn stallion with a short mane and tail split into two colors of white and green. His dark pink eyes were wide-open just like the smile on his lips.

"Uh... hi?" the female pegasus greeted questioningly, only to be snapped off in an instant.

"Oh my, the natural reaction to pegasi wings. Either I just startled, angered, excited or aroused you. He he... but my bet is that I startled you" the stranger continued, tilting his a little to the side with his eyes glued on the equine. "Judging by your rare colors, you must be Rainbow Dash?".

The mentioned mare folded her wings again and cocked an eyebrow. "Well, yeah... do I know yo-".

"No you probably don't know me. Forgive my bad manners, I'm just so excited today. The name's Hemlock, Sarin Hemlock" he introduced himself and extended a fore hoof, still smiling happily.

He didn't make too much sense to Rainbow Dash, but that name he mentioned sounded awfully familiar to him. She raised both eyebrows and brought up a fore hoof to meet the male's. While the light touch shook gently, she felt like asking him something.

"Did you say 'Soarin'?" she asked with a slight excitement fluttering her tummy. The unicorn chuckled and shook his head. "Heh... no, I said Sarin, not Soarin'. You're not the first to confuse my name with his".

Rainbow, slightly disappointed for some reason she couldn't explain herself, heard the gentle approach of her friend through the door.

"Oh! You already met each other... uhm, okay" she said and walked up next to the brown unicorn. "Rainbow, this is Sarin. I got to know him a little while ago...".

"Heh, I helped her when a nearby lake had been exposed to a beta amyloid neurotoxic plant, causing the fish to receive cell damages in their..." he added, causing Rainbow to just look like a question mark. He noticed it and chuckled, forgetting what he talked about.

"Eh... it poisoned the fish, and I helped her get rid of it with some homemade antidote".

"Sarin is an alchemist. He knows lots of different herbs and how to use them, just like Zecora" Fluttershy said and walked away to the chimney where her little blue stool stood with a plate on it. Rainbow followed her with her eyes, understanding she went over to get the tea she talked about. The yellow pegasus came back with the plate clenched between her teeth. Three cups in different color of yellow, blue and brown were on the plate, hinting for Rainbow which one was supposed to be hers; the blue, of course

"Yes, I've been studying alchemy a lot. Ever since my parents died due to an unknown disease, I dedicated my life to find a cure for every sickness there was. I was an orphan for a long time, you know..." Sarin said without dropping his smile, seeming like he didn't care the slightest.

"You're... kinda open about your story" Rainbow said as she sat down on the floor, taking her cup of tea from the plate.

Both Sarin and Fluttershy noticed it... that cup was most certainly for her.

"Oh, don't mind that. Death is rather common for an alchemist who studies it. It's a beautiful process, you know. One living thing dies and thus gives life to another being, aiding in the cycle of life and death until it gets cut down by something bigger for its own survival. Death is always around the corner, but it always give something back. I like death in its own way..."

Rainbow widened her eyes in shock, sitting like that until she a couple of seconds later took a sip from the cup in her hooves. Both Sarin and Fluttershy smiled with their eyes on her throat when she swallowed.

"You're kinda creepy, you know that?" she stated, throwing a suspicious look at the continuously smiling unicorn. He looked at her with relaxed eyelids and sipped from his own tea.

"You think that makes me creepy? Maybe I shouldn't tell you that one of my two favorite concoctions is a poison..."

When he said that, Rainbow could have sworn everything just got blurry for a second. She confirmed it was true when the world once again got out of shape. She blinked only to realize it got worse. Her head spun around faster and faster, giving her a heavy feeling in the stomach. Her ears failed to serve and she nearly felt like puking. She swayed back and forth.

"Chloral hydrate... you know, the sedative in chloroform" he said with a weak grin, enjoying the sight of Rainbow Dash dropping her cup to the floor in a crash and fainting...

* * *

Her eyelids were too heavy for Rainbow Dash to control at first, but when a weak light hit her muzzle, a jolt of energy gave her the energy to wake up. When she opened her eyes, the same dark pink eyes met from just an inch of distance. She gasped and tried to flap out her wings. It was at that moment she noticed a large piece of wood blocked her from doing so. She was strapped to a table standing up in a 90 degree position.

"I knew you'd pick the blue cup" Sarin stated cheerfully.

"Wha-what the hay?! What is this? I knew you were a freak!" she jumped from frightened to angry, struggling to break free from the leather straps around all four of her legs and the one over her stomach. It was in vain, they wouldn't budge even the slightest. The pink eyes backed away, revealing the brown muzzle of the smiling unicorn.

It was a dark room with walls of gray stone. A light cold dug into her body, telling this room was more connected to the heat from the earth instead of the air. A small rectangular window covered with a thin piece of black fabric was the only source of light in the room. It had the same area as Fluttershy's cottage.

"Freak is such a strong word, don't you think?" Sarin said casually, smiling more out of self-esteem than friendliness. "I'm not a freak, you see. All I want is jus-".

"I don't care what you want, you ugly poison-mixer! Let me go! What did you do to Fluttershy?"

Sarin leaned back with a raised eyebrow, seeming awfully shocked over Rainbow's choice of words. And before he even had time to say anything back about that matter, a door opening far away from behind the board Rainbow was strapped up on. The door closed again and the sound of hooves echoed down into the room. In a matter of seconds, Fluttershy appeared from behind, walking casually up to the brown stallion. Rainbow didn't believe her eyes at first.

"Fluttershy, what are you doing?! Tell this crazy guy to let me go!" the frustrated pegasus shouted, only to face the reality that her friend didn't look like she had any intent of providing help. No, Fluttershy just looked over her shoulder. Her face was relaxed even though you could see her eyes shifted.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash..." she said, sounding slightly depressed about this. Like she was forced to put down an animal she never actually liked. Rainbow fell into shock once again, only this time way more worrying. Sarin chuckled through his closed mouth and laid a foreleg around the timid pegasus' neck, smiling in comfort and mockery at the suspended mare.

"I'm sorry, she won't cooperate when it's about thwarting my plans" he stated and nuzzled the soft pink mane within his reach. Fluttershy's breath quickened, but she didn't resist at all. She just smiled and rubbed back, enjoying the gentle touch. That was not very appreciated by Rainbow. Her blood raised in temperature as her eyebrows arched into extreme anger.

"What have you done to her?! Have you poisoned her to obey you?!" she screamed, immediately answered by a deep sigh from Sarin.

"Not really..." he said and let go of Fluttershy so she could walk into a dark corner of the room. Sarin walked close to Rainbow and leaned forward to almost touch the blue snout of his trapped victim. She could feel his breath hitting her. "I don't have time to explain the details, but let's say that sometimes you can influence somepony so much it's mistakable for brainwash...".

Rainbow grit her teeth as he picked up a syringe filled with a transparent liquid from the floor right beneath her. She hadn't noticed it earlier. Not that it mattered. All she could do was sit tight while he injected the pointy thing into her right foreleg. The sting was nearly ignored thanks to the rage burning her up from the inside. The syringe fell to the hard floor with a cling, giving Sarin the time to finish his sentence.

"But sometimes it actually is brainwash".

A chuckle worthy the mildly crazier one left Sarin's mouth. Rainbow could only snort and grunt while fighting for her life to break free. Once again, she was reminded about her inability. She was useless...

"Everything ready, Fluttershy?" the male asked and glanced over his shoulder. Fluttershy responded by walking out from the darkness with a box on her back. She sat it down carefully on the floor and waited for Sarin to speak again. "Get me the knife, will you?" she heard and thus obeyed.

Rainbow widened her eyes, suddenly realizing what kind of situation she was in. Her fears started to pump through the veins, her heart raced, heat gathered in her head and the old feeling of vomiting returned.

"No... p-please no! What are you doing?!" Rainbow cried, queuing Sarin to grab the knife Fluttershy gave him with her mouth. He glanced at the cold steel in his hoof while Rainbow kept screaming. "Fluttershy! Why are you helping him?! What is wrong with you?! You're gonna let him kill me?! Why, Fluttershy, WHY?!".

Rainbow's breath stopped just like her heart when the knife-wielding stallion suddenly grabbed Fluttershy around the neck again... violently.

He placed the knife close to her frightened muzzle. Just an inch was needed to cut into her eyes.

"No! Not Fluttershy! You bastard, you bucking bastard! Don't hurt her!" Rainbow yelled and tensed her muscles. She felt the desperation crawling up from her stomach. It twisted and turned, imagining her best pegasus-friend dead before her eyes. It hurt, the images hurt, the reality hurt, her eyes...

"It's too late, Rainbow Dash..." Sarin said and sliced...

… Fluttershy's long, pink mane. Rainbow nearly lost her breath, gasping deeply when she saw the long piece of hair fall to the floor. Fluttershy looked up at the stump hanging from her forehead. The shy thing dropped her jaw, whimpering incoherently until a tear broke from her saddened face.

"... to think of Fluttershy as your 'friend'... I forgot to tell you my number one favorite concoction: aphrodisiac" he ended calmly and released the soft neck. In an instant, he had swung the knife again and chopped off her tail too. The yellow mare gasped, backing away from the menace. Now her tail was also nothing but a stump.

Sarin held the long bunch of hair in his hoof and tossed away the knife into a corner. Suddenly, Rainbow didn't understand a thing. What was he planning?

The cut-off tail dropped from the unicorn's hoof, signing as the last piece necessary for his game to start. "Now let's see how long it takes for it to work on you, shall we?".

Rainbow's breathing slowly fell back into a calm pace, even if the sight of Fluttershy crying hurt her feelings. She watched as Sarin went back to the box and picked up two pieces of iron bars. He connected them and revealed the hideous tool of suspension: a spreader bar. Rainbow Dash could only watch as the unicorn in command pushed over the crying Fluttershy in front of her. She tripped and landed on the hard floor with a yelp, failing to stand up again as Sarin grabbed her hindlegs. A shroud of magic surrounded the spreader bar and levitated it to her exposed hind knees. After two snaps from the locks, Fluttershy was no longer able to move her weak hindlegs. They were spread apart and now standing like an A. She couldn't even kneel.

Sarin snickered as he mounted the timid mare and even glanced at Rainbow's shocked face. His erection was growing by the second when the dirty scenes flashed by his inner eyes.

"What are you doing to her?! No, no stop it!" the usually so brave and radical tomcolt protested under pure pressure of terror. She didn't want to see this scene. This wasn't exciting to her, if that was his goal...

Fluttershy widened her eyes and yelped louder, tensing her face when she felt the harsh thing pressing aside her labia. The cut-off tail didn't block Sarin from instantly penetrating the hole he had longed for. The intense feeling of Fluttershy's inner walls squeezing his cock nearly took him by surprise, sending a whole wave of concentrated ecstasy up in his brain.

"Mmh... yes, my dear Fluttershy... keep struggling, will ya?" he mocked the mare he so ruthlessly penetrated. And in that moment when Fluttershy squealed in pain, Rainbow started screaming with tears in her eyes.

"Stop it! Stop it, stop it, you crazy rapist!".

Sarin grinned sinisterly at that demand. Instead of obeying, he clenched Fluttershy's waist with his forelegs and used brute force to impale his entire size at once inside the yellow pegasus' hole of lusts. She screamed with a high pitch as a drip of blood squeezed out from her over-stuffed marehood. Her entire inside widened due to his healthy size. The soft flesh couldn't help but getting soaked as it ripped past all the way to the womb. The quantity of Fluttershy's tears increased, her pain was unimaginable to Rainbow Dash, it hurt just watching.

Soon the blue mare felt her own salty tears escaping her eyes. She was unable to to anything. She could only close her eyes, if even that. Sadly for her, Sarin noticed this try of escape.

"Keep watching her, Rainbow Dash. Or I will kill her for real instead of just teasing!" he exclaimed with a hot breath. He pulled out all the way from the bloody little tight hole he just defiled. Fluttershy gasped, triggering her friend's attention. She opened her eyes reluctantly, taking the threat seriously. She didn't want to see her friend die...

Just when Fluttershy thought she could breathe, her body yelled in pain as Sarin's thick stallionhood rammed inside her again. Mean thrusts violated her cute little pink slit, widening it and soaking its visitor with more blood until the hole was large enough to take the whole thing without bigger problems. Sarin clenched harder around her waist and kept the rapid pounding moving, repeatedly burrowing his erection in the warm hole. He could finally feel the slight trace of a mare's scent from his still partner.

Fluttershy's body shook over and over, rocking back and forth and only preventing more movements by her fore hooves scraping the floor. She closed her eyes and looked over her shoulder. She dared glimpse a bit at her dominant partner, receiving a silent signal from his blinking eye. She turned her head back and stood up on her forelegs, only to slowly climb up along Rainbow's strapped-up body and hang over her hips. Rainbow looked down, following the rutted mare's progress up along her body. She didn't understand.

"R-rainbow... you... aahh... you like... hnn... hng... this?" she managed to utter even though she had to endure the hard slamming on her buns. The blue mare stared right back at her, hardly believing what she heard.

"Fluttershy? What's wrong with you?! What do you mean if 'I like this'?! No, of course I don't, you're being raped! Why are you letting this happen to you?!" Rainbow yelled back. A tear fell from her cheek and landed on Fluttershy's naked forehead. Her pink mane couldn't protect it. She looked so ruined to Rainbow...

The yellow mare hung her head down for a short while, unprepared for the hard slap on her left butt-half. She yelped, and suddenly unfolded her wings. A warm pant left a light soak on Rainbow's vulva, causing her to shiver in nervousness. And then Fluttershy looked up at her locked friend.

"But Rainbow... it's... uhh... so... hahh... g-g-good!" she said in her defense, actually smirking a little with a blush on her yellow cheeks. Rainbow shook her head. "No... no, Fluttershy, it isn't...".

Fluttershy felt the merciless slamming ravaging her hole even harder, shaking her train of thoughts of its track. She couldn't bear herself anymore, nor any of this. It got too much. It felt too much. Her teeth clenched as she stared straight into Rainbow's eyes. Her body convulsed over the fact that her friend was watching her getting brutally fucked by a stallion who didn't care about anything else than her body. A storm broke out in her mind, tearing apart her mind into small shreds. The storm broke loose a thunderbolt, heating up her body with so much electricity she couldn't prevent the sweetness aching out through her stuffed marehood.

She squealed loud and gripped the blue hips in front of her. A torrent of hot mare love drenched Sarin's rod, sending him into a chuckle. Rainbow jeered in disgust and disbelief. Did... her friend just cum to this stallion raping her? Or was he really raping her? Now even she could feel Fluttershy's scent filling her nostrils.

Sarin ripped out his piece of stallion meat. It was soaking wet and ready for further use. He was far from cumming in difference from his partner's weak defenses. No, he only found it a little pleasing to see the gaping hole between Fluttershy's labia dripping her nectar in form of cum and blood. He licked his lips and walked around her, giving Rainbow Dash a cocky glance before he got up on his hindlegs and leaned on the wooden bench.

"Now watch this... and tell me what you think" he said and grabbed the stump that was Fluttershy's mane. She had only time to open her eyes before the hard cock hit her mouth, opening her mouth with force and sliding all the way inside.

Dash closed her eyes for a second to dream away the pain of seeing this, but her memory reminded her of the threat from earlier. So she looked down at the ordeal, regretting her decision in an instant. The sight was just Fluttershy's wide, teary eyes as the large stallionhood went inside the mouth of her friend. She heard the gagging noises coming from her, the coughs and muffled whimpers. The unicorn laid his hoof on the back of her head and pressed her all the way down to his base, forcing the cock to fill her throat.

"Well?" Sarin suddenly asked with a mean look at his suspended company. She didn't answer. She couldn't even be angry anymore. She didn't understand what was happening to her, like why she didn't feel like screaming anymore, or why she actually couldn't take her away her look now. The stare hit Fluttershy's tortured face. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she opened them wide.

Sarin frowned and pressed his rod as deep as possible down Fluttershy's throat, forcing her to cough loudly like she was about to vomit. "She can't breathe, you know. And I won't pull out until you give me an answer... an honest one too" he stated matter-of-factually with an indifferent expression.

He was serious, that was for sure. Rainbow hesitated several times in a row, consumed in a rage at the stallion Sarin and herself for not seeing this coming earlier. Fluttershy's panicked eyes shot at her blue friend. It hurt and she couldn't inhale. She tried raising a hoof to push herself away, but that hoof was quickly caught by the male unicorn. Now she was completely chanceless, three disabled limbs.

"Come on, my little Dashie! She's dying!" he said with a grin, knowing this moment had been the worst part so far. She had to answer, Fluttershy couldn't breathe. "What do you think of this?!".

"What do you want to hear, you sick pervert?!" she roared.

"An ANSWER! What do you think of this scene! My cock fucking your precious friend and now throat-fucking her?! What do you think about it, Dash?! YOU LIKE IT OR NOT?!".

"It's okay! I don't min-".

Rainbow flashed her eyes wide-open and fell into silence. The only sound being heard was Fluttershy's strong coughing when the thick member slipped out from her mouth. Sarin leaned closer to the blue mare, smiling widely like the sexual deviant inside him wanted to. His warm snout was just an eye-blink away from her own.

"Rrrrreally? You don't mind me fucking Fluttershy?" he asked mockingly, teasing Dash to get even angrier. She grit her teeth, closed her eyes, and failed to hide the crimson on her cheeks. Sarin glanced down her athletic body, confirming his suspicion when the glistering substance dripped from the blue labia. "Hmm... not fast enough...".

His horn lit up, focusing a charge of magic around the object he remembered seeing in the little crate. A new syringe levitated all the way to him, turning around with graze right before stinging the blue pegasus' other foreleg. She didn't feel the pain this time, also a thing Sarin noticed. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmm... let's make sure it doesn't take too long..." he said as another syringe came up from the box. In a matter of three seconds, the two small containers injected Rainbow with a double dose of Sarin's homemade aphrodisiac. Rainbow looked with half-closed eyes at the two syringes falling down from her punctuated foreleg. The previous dose had done wonders to tranquilize her sorrow and anger, question was how much more of her feelings would fall into numbness and get replaced by...

She shook her head in resistance. She understood what he wanted with this, but it wasn't going to work, according to Dash herself. A snort later, and she felt strong again. Or at least that was what she thought.

"Now..." Sarin began and got up behind Fluttershy again. She remained in position, not that she had a choice in the first place. However, she was too busy getting rid of the disgusting taste in her mouth. Sarin caressed the yellow flank. "... let's continue were we left off".

Dash thought at first he meant going back humping her innocent marehood again. But she would learn that this alchemist had a little more creativity than that... and desires. He mounted his obedient sex slave again, aiming for another hole this time instead. He spit on the head of his hard member, hoping he didn't have to do more than so to get his will 'through', so to say.

The large thing pressed up against Fluttershy's tight rectum, massaging carefully at first until he felt confident enough. The muscles tensed, the pelvis shot back, and a comfortable smile was the last thing before the silence died.

In one thrust, Fluttershy felt her tight rectum widening to fit the diameter of her partner's cock in her rectum. The pain escalated into sky-high levels, chomping her every nerve to send the painful message of an most unwelcome intruder. Her jaw dropped as the small pupils in her eyes pierced Rainbow Dash's soul. No sound came out from her mouth, not even when the fat piece dug deeper in her ass. It crept deeper and deeper, wounding her warm hole with merciless treatment. She bit her lower lip, maintaining her staring eyes at the watching pegasus beholding her torture. Breathing was too much to ask of for a second, soon ending with a loud gasp.

Her cerulean eyes rolled up, just in time for the shivers to vibrate her entire body. The full-body experience from the anal penetration soothed her system in the dying waves of pain raping her mind. Her wet tongue lolled out, hanging from her lower lip while she narrowed her eyes.

Rainbow couldn't help interpreting Fluttershy's behavior like she enjoyed it. No matter what she thought, a silent moan echoed from her cute lips. Those cute, juicy lips she just wanted to gorge until she drowned in saliva, drinking her oral juice and...

In a new flash, the suspended mare closed her eyes hard, opening them a second later with a burning hunger hidden in the dark pool. Sarin was glad to see that. It was working.

"What is it, Rainbow Dash? You like what you see?" he asked and pulled out quickly, removing Fluttershy's ecstasy and replacing it with pain again. His hips thrust forward again, widening the tight rectum again, only deeper this time. Another tortured scream, another deep breath. Sarin repeated the process, violently ripping out his cock from the overly tight orifice, shoving it inside again, provoking more blood to seep out, harming Fluttershy even more.

"AAAH! Please... n-not so... AAH! Please Sarin, not s-AAAAAHH! Not so h-hard!" the suffering mare yelled, begging for him to at least take it at little easier with her fine rump and its opening. The unicorn heard her, but he was mesmerized by a sight he had waited for since the start of this. He shoved inside the scarlet-dripping rectum one last time, leaning over the yellow body and grabbing Fluttershy around her neck with a foreleg.

"But look, Fluttershy..." he whispered into her ear, struggling to not burst with excitement. "... look at your friend".

The delicate pony turned her eyes to the mare she heard of. It was not the sight she expected to ever see from her friend, thus her reason for staring in shock.

There was a long trail of sticky liquid pouring down along the blue hindlegs, a trail leading all the way up to the glistering marehood of the suspended pegasus. Perspiration had soaked the fur all over the athletic body. But the most coated part of this pegasus body was without doubt the jaw covered in spittle. Rainbow had been drooling for a while now, all foggy and muddled in her mind.

She didn't see the horror of her friend being raped. No, she saw the prey of a hunt, a delicious treat meant to scream in pleasure from her tongue and hooves caressing her. She didn't struggle to break free, she did it to attack her friend. All mating instincts had broken out in a war, a battle it won easily thanks to the steroids it had from the aphrodisiac. She felt the scent, she could inhale the musky aroma of a mare dripping her personal secrecy of sexual nectar. She wanted it, that was why she struggled now.

"R-rainbow?" the timid mare with her ass full of cock asked, sounding more submissive than earlier. Her friend responded by grunting like a beast and struggling harder. She truly was nothing else but a piece of fuck-meat in Dash's eyes now. Sarin knew her victim had reached a mature level now... but he felt like making her even worse.

He slowly pulled out his member from Fluttershy's rectum, allowing her to rest while he changed his plans. A breeze of relief drained the ruined pegasus.

The unicorn magic flowed from his horn while he walked in a half-circle, ending up in front of Rainbow Dash. The transparent coat of magic turned his shy plaything around, placing her perfectly for Rainbow's cloudy eyes to see. She tried looking away, sucking up the drool from her lower lip in an attempt to struggle this morbid scene. Now... now she could see Fluttershy's treasure so well. Her pink tail wasn't in the way, the short stump didn't serve for anything.

Yes, she looked so delicious. That mare she always had imagined how it'd be doing. Just touch her soft coat, carefully stroking it from the flank up to the neck. Playfully stroking her entire body over the beautiful creature, inhaling her sweet fragrance of kindness and nature, dragging her tongue over this delicate fur, tasting the perspiration of lust from her fine body. Oh Celestia, she was so irresistible! She didn't care about the bonds of friendship now, there simply had to be some way she could share this chance. She was even ready to beg for just an appetizer...

"Now tell me how much you want... this!" Sarin asked and stroke a fore hoof over the wet slit, collecting a drip of musky cum and bringing it up to Rainbow. The tomcolt tensed her entire body when the scent entered her brain. It was her imagination of getting hit by a lesser lighting bolt, completely electrocuted and left all limp on the ground. She gasped and threw away her head.

"Heh... that was kind of my expectation..." he said and turned back to the other helpless victim of his game.

Sarin nuzzled the warm, juicy half. His member was harder than ever when the sweet scent aroused his senses in a never ending rush. The sight of small blood trails coming from the recently tight sphincter brought him to the decision of licking it up. His hooves moved up to separate the warm labia...

"No... No, let... l-let me!" Rainbow managed to say without failing to think at least a little straight. Her final wall of defense had fallen to the strong pulses of lust in her mind. She couldn't fight back anymore, thus admitting defeat. Fluttershy looked over her shoulder. She knew this was the plan and she had agreed to it, but never did she actually see this coming. Her friend lusting for her, searching for her sex to defile her in a way she was yet to discover. Sarin stopped at once and grinned.

He didn't see any reason anymore to keep her strapped up to the plank, now when she finally had turned herself over. There were no risks that she just faked it, minding both her previous anger and the fact she couldn't stop drooling. Sarin's magic flowed from his horn and concentrated around the leather straps, unlocking them one after one until she slipped down from the table.

"So what abo-" Sarin had time to say until the rainbow-maned pegasus charged away towards the aching marehood in front of her. She didn't even think of breathing until she finally felt her fore hooves clutching the yellow butt halves. Fluttershy squeaked in extreme shock when Rainbow's snout bumped violently into her. She bent over with wide-open eyes and a hanging jaw, grunting incoherently due to the unexpected vigor in Rainbow's tongue.

Sarin watched in bliss at the mare devouring her friend. She lapped her tongue all over the soaked, pink flesh. Her snout dug into the nearly gaping sphincter, giving her tongue the access to the enter Fluttershy's tight cavern of love. She twisted her tongue, swirled it and licked up the flowing juices so she could swallow everything. Her lips worked to suck up the moist flesh, sending the timid one into a strong sensation of pleasure. She moaned uncontrollably, suspended by the hindlegs and unable to complain. She was locked to just stand and receive, a condemnation she more than happily obliged to.

But Sarin was only partially pleased with this. He didn't only seek for the ecstasy of sharing his sex slave with another mare. No... he sought more.

"Now there, Rainbow Dash. Can't have her _all_ for yourself" he stated with a wide smile and walked around Fluttershy. He stood in front of her, watching the grimacing muzzle covered in two strong spots of crimson. His own sadism entered a new step of perversion, breaking the last piece of his kind thoughts.

A slap flew into the delicate muzzle, shaking Fluttershy's brain lightly. She opened her eyes to see her mean master, unfortunately not granted even a moment of calm. Sarin got up on his hindlegs again and grabbed the stumped mane, opening the female mouth and shoving his stallionhood inside it. Fluttershy couldn't say anything about it, the treatment to her sensitive pink slit was overwhelming. Thus she only obeyed by gently sealing her lips around the thick shaft.

He thrust back and forth, forcing her tongue to taste the entire thing as it slid down her throat. Rainbow kept licking furiously, not for her friend's sake but certainly more for her own hunger screaming out her extreme need. She had to find more pleasure, she had to seek out more from this musky hole. It yelled deep inside her head, made her feel dizzy and sick, but never threatened to stop her.

She had to go further...

Fluttershy didn't know what was the best. Getting her mouth stuffed with delicious cock or having a hungry mare eating her out. It was nice to feel Rainbow's mouth massaging her inside, and the juicy shaft in her mouth made her inner senses respond so pleasantly. Perhaps she wanted both, but that was way out her ability to understand. In the meantime, Sarin wanted to go further.

"Heh... oh my, this is... hnng... better than I imagined" he said to himself and looked at the colorful mane behind Fluttershy's rump bobbing up and down. He licked his lips. "You want more, Rainbow Dash?".

The starving mare didn't look up at him. She was occupied with eating this tasty meal of a tender mare. She felt selfish for once. But that was okay for Sarin. He merely pulled out his member from the slutty mouth he had kept it in, relishing in the gasp coming from the same orifice. The yellow pegasus panted with drool and pre-cum hanging from her lips, enjoying the pure bliss she still lived through. Sarin glanced at his box and concentrated on it, bringing up a cat o' nine tails to his fore hoof. He stroke the mean tool over his hip, feeling the knotted thongs caressing his fur nicely. Of course, this wasn't meant to be nice at all.

A tensed muscle later and the whip flew up in the air, ripping up the air as it fell down again with high velocity. A severe source of pain burst all over the timid mare's back, causing her to scream in pain and surprise.

"Aaahhh! S-sarin, you didn-AAAAAHH! Aah, Sarin why a-AAAH!".

Fluttershy's yelps were in vain. She hadn't seen this coming and had thus not been able to prepare for such excruciating pain to disrupt her perfect ecstasy. But the whip just flew up in the air, repeatedly hitting her soft coat, lacerating her body, violating it and leaving red lashes behind. She cried. Tears streaming from her kind eyes. The cock was shoved back inside her mouth, muffling the annoying noises for Sarin. He could truly enjoy this now.

She didn't stop screaming for that. Her drowned voice felt good on his healthy length, it added so much to the cheer pleasure of seeing a mare doing something she actually despised; which in Fluttershy's case was pain in all its forms.

And thus, he thrust even harder to kill every last whimper from his slave. All he could hear now was the painful groans as she swallowed his dick deeper and deeper, back again to trigger her reflex for vomiting. She only coughed up spittle on his throbbing cock, but that was something he also appreciated.

"That's right... F-fluttershy... almost there... yeah, suck it harder, you whorse!" he yelled and whipped her even harder. He couldn't thrust any faster, thus compensated by doing it as hard as possible. His spine vibrated. All pleasures gathered up in one place and send him to a place were nothing but his basic instinct for mating roamed freely. He dropped the smile, turning it into a tensed frown as he threw away the whip and grabbed Fluttershy around the neck again, suffocating her until he couldn't hold out any longer.

Sarin's face cringed, Rainbow Dash's tongue grew exhausted, and Fluttershy felt like dying. Her face was about to gain a shade of blue, showing exactly how necessary air was for her now. It grew worse...

And then the fire lit up Sarin's body, making him weak in the knees and draining his mind. He moaned out loudly and used up his last energy to keep the rapid pounding. A flood of hot goo rushed out from his member, filling Fluttershy's mouth to the brim with rich semen. The grip around her neck loosened, allowing her to cough, only to get more problems when she swallowed the sticky cream down her tortured throat. But the gulps went on, loud and clear for Sarin to hear while he emptied his legacy in the good mouth. He stopped thrusting and entered a slower pace as the stream went loose and easy. He breathed deeply, prolonging the sweetness of hearing his sperm filling Fluttershy's stomach.

When the weakening powers ultimately left him, Sarin slipped out his still stiff erection, instantly noticing the quantity of white liquid spilling from his slave's mouth. He chuckled and patted her head, smiling gently. When he looked at Rainbow Dash, he still saw a hungry mare dying from abstinence of sex. She didn't know where to go anymore, thus whimpering desperately. Sarin developed his grin again, knowing exactly what she needed...

After conjuring more magic around several tools, he had finally created the finest position he could come up with.

Fluttershy was released from the spreader bar, now laying on top of Rainbow Dash on the floor. However, her forelegs were tied with thick ropes behind her back and her hindlegs were instead tied to the floor next to Rainbow's waist. Her face was resting over the blue shoulder so she only could see the stone tiles a few inches away from her snout. She couldn't say anything due to the large ball gag in her mouth, only breathing and drooling was allowed now. Fluttershy knew what was going to happen, especially since she still could feel the large appendage stroking her labia constantly.

Sarin got behind Fluttershy and mounted her again, his last adjustment was to guide the rubber imitation of a stallion's pride in between the sour labia. He had planned on letting it be a strap-on, but since Rainbow Dash had been such a good filly he changed it into a double-ended dildo. The other end was deep inside mentioned pegasus' marehood, teasing her innermost pleasure. His magic grasped the transparent toy, causing it to move back and forth. Dash clenched her forelegs around Fluttershy's shoulders, grasping onto her hard.

The last participant was about to join, knowing exactly where to go. He liked the size of the dildo, but he also knew the perfect thing was the real deal. And he was going to bless Fluttershy with it once again...

Sarin pressed inside his sticky rod, moving though Fluttershy's sphincter much easier than before. He saw it disappearing inch by inch, getting surrounded and squeezed by the warm hole while the receiver raised her voice. The muffled voice was resembling to the old one, only this time it was due to a hardcore double penetration inside her two most forbidden orifices.

Dash had already started panting between the moans. If her wings weren't pressed to the ground, she would have them fully erect thanks to the ecstasy. She could feel the slippery dildo sliding inside her, milking her on love juice and tilting her mind from all angles. She would have barely remembered to breathe again if it weren't for the soft pony she constantly hugged, reminding her she was actually alive and not in heaven.

The male started to work, shoving his cock as deep as possible. Only half of it could make it, but that was enough to satisfy him physically. He could enjoy it to the fullest, leaning over Fluttershy and moving his cock inside and out without mercy. The dildo was still focused and brought a hard stimulation inside the mares' bodies.

Fluttershy's ball gag was dripping her oral fluid and her eyes were already rolled back. She wanted to refuse this in the beginning, but now... when the two healthy rods stuffed her holes full of pleasure... she wanted to beg them not to stop.

Sarin pumped his cock inside her, panting from pure ecstasy as he worked harder to slam the yellow rump before him. Rainbow threw her head in all direction, chewing on her lips in order to get out the steam building up. She couldn't lie, this was too good to be true. Yet she laid here with Fluttershy on top her, tied up and suspended with a large dildo widening her tight pegasus marehood. It moved around so much inside, turning and twisting around so her g-spot sometimes got its own kick of lust. Her hindlegs bucked in the air, telling Sarin she wasn't far away from her ultimate pleasure.

He wanted to see this, end this event with a blast blowing the two mares into smithereens of their old selves.

His horn intensified the magic. It started moving not two times, but three times faster. Fluttershy panicked, throwing her head up only to get it immediately pressed down again into Dash's perspired shoulder. She opened her eyes wide, gasping louder like she was in pain and bucking so hard it could have hurt herself. Sarin shoved himself inside Fluttershy as hard as he could, making her scream through the ball gag. The intensity broke out in full pressure, breaking out the extreme weather inside all three ponies to crush them fully.

Dash's ecstasy electrified her body into a crisp and fire scorched Sarin's body. But a tidal wave in the size of a natural disaster instantly killed everything called need inside Fluttershy. Her last words were a few gurgles worthy a drowning pony.

And just when the edge of climax was painful, Sarin's second payload sprayed all over the inside of Fluttershy's rectum. Rainbow Dash's flower overflowed with female nectar, pouring over her crotch.

And the timid mare fainted from the sheer pleasure her body was filled with...

* * *

Another sunny day over the town of Ponyville. Out on the roads there were playing foals and adult ponies doing their shopping or duties. Ponies beloved the day and tanked the sun goddess Celestia for her eternal blessing of daylight. And along the streets leading towards one of the exits of Ponyville, two mares kept each other company during a small journey.

"So what, Rainbow Dash? Wha do Fluttershy wanna have us outa' everypony for tea?" the orange earth pony named Applejack asked her friend, speaking with her as always thick southern accent.

Rainbow Dash stopped. Her head slowly turned around to meet the farmer's honest eyes.

She just smiled nervously...

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

Commission to "thegodhand", and I must say it wasn't too bad writing this! Felt good to get back into the good old dark aura and nature of a rapist! He he... heh ^^'

For all of you who follows me on Ponyville's Lusts and Deathbeat:

I'm deeply sorry, but my personal life is just taking over and over, crushing my time to write these stories. However, I'll be making an announcement soon about my NEXT STORY!

And yes... I'd love if you just left a comment about what you thought of this. Everything is accepted.

Brohoof on ya all!


End file.
